The 14th hunger games
by ddog125
Summary: Ok me and my friend had idea for the hunger games and this is what happend...I had a story that was the 14th hunger games but something happend and it deleted. Will be adding the list of tributes.
1. Tribute list

Tribute list so far!

District 1

Girl:Kitiana Le'Roy

Boy: Xavier Martin

District 2

Girl:Brianna Cameron

Boy: Champion Verona

District 3

Girl: Haya Zabion

Boy:

District 4

Girl:Lexie Delaurier

Boy: River Bend

District 5

Girl:Nan Weatherall

Boy:

District 6

Girl:Mia Blaikly

Boy:

District 7

Girl:Kaylee Darkblade

Boy:

District 8

Girl:

Boy:

District 9

Girl: Theliel-Twilight Nightingale

Boy:

District 10

Girl:Ammy Ivory

Boy

District 11

Girl: coming soon to a fanfit near u!

Boy:

District 12

Girl:

Boy:

Stylists needed! We also need guys..as you can see* **looks at list above** * so yeah...even if you already sent in 2 you may send in a guy tribute at this time. The faster we fill up the faster we can start writing an awesome hunger games for you!

Also we are doing a very unique way of writing this. Only 2 tributes will have a POV but you never know what could happen to the charterer...dan dum dan dummmmm

We will start accepting sponsors after are tribute list is filled..

thank you

and

"May the odds be ever in your favor!"


	2. offical tributes list

Tribute list so far!

District 1

Girl:Kitiana Le'Roy

Boy: Xavier Martin

District 2

Girl:Brianna Cameron

Boy: Champion Verona

District 3

Girl: Haya Zabion

Boy: Flint cahus

District 4

Girl:Lexie Delaurier

Boy: River Bend

District 5

Girl:Nan Weatherall

Boy: Tye Merch

District 6

Girl:Mia Blaikly

Boy: Blaze Senin

District 7

Girl:Kaylee Darkblade

Boy:Pytho heventall

District 8

Girl: Savannah Marks

Boy: Blade upraise

District 9

Girl: Theliel-Twilight Nightingale

Boy:Stone Stylon

District 10

Girl:Ammy Ivory

Boy: Jus Kide

District 11

Girl: Melena Melitta

Boy:Jove Druses

District 12

Girl: Lyric Meadlein

Boy: Oleevay Inman

ok most of these were given by people from my last attempt at this till it suddenly vanished off my computer along with my other story but this time it will be better...and i'm only working on this story...putting my story that i made (not fanfits) out of my head till this is finished.

Feel free(as the story goes on) to send in comments on who you want to win...they just might make it.

And...

"May the odds be ever in your favor!"


	3. Reaping

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**Chapter 1**

**Reaping of district 7 **

**Kaylee Darkblade district 7 **

I got up from the damp patch of grass I had bin sleeping in. I wasn't the best place I had slept but at least no one bothered me here. I stood up and tried to figure out what day it was. Reaping day. I cursed quietly, even though my mother use to tell me, before she died that is, never to. It was unladylike. But I didn't care, I was on my own and I could act however I wanted. I walked over to the fence that surround the tree we cut. Ares was the biggest district because we need the trees to cut, but are fence was also the biggest. It would be easy for use, with are strong arms and legs to take down any of the other districts walls. One throw of an axe could do some serious damage two would probably bring it to the ground. So ares is reenforced with graphite and some other metals. Are axes are powerless against them. But that doesn't mean that we don't sneak out and hunt or anything. Almost everyone dose it, and we all just keep quite about it. Even most of the richer people here do it, because rich is they have a house without any leaks. I head to the fence and hear the slight buzz that means the fence is on. So I walk over about 6 meter to the right and left up the green camouflaged trap. The men in district 7 dug it about 10 years back so we could get out even if the fence was on. I crawled under it. When I hit the other side I took a deep breath. I was home. The forest was more of a home for me then any person or house ever was. I walk over to a near by tree that I had used as my house only last week and garbed a faded black dress. Its the only dress I have and I've bin wearing it since I was 12. It used to pile up around my feet back then but now it stopped at my mid thigh. It also had gone from its midnight black to a light black almost grey. It used to have a lace that looked like stars but they fell out when I was about 14. The ends were ripped and torn. It looked awful, but it was better then work cloths. I threw it on and crawled under the fence carefully. Then I ran to the square. It was already 11am and the reapings started at 11:30. As much as I wanted to skip it and just wander in the forest, I knew I had to go. They had my name on that list of theirs, and I'm not bugged much when I work or just lay around or whatever but if I skipped the reaping... my life would be turned upside down. I get there just in time. The peacekeeper checks my name off and points to a spot where the 17's are.

I look around till I find my one and only friend, Taila. I spot her in the middle of a group of girls, which is not surprising, I walked over to her and was about to wish her luck when they called for use to calm down. I look up to see that are mentor, Tace Devery, and the mayor, Mr. Turn-pipe, have taken their seats. Are escort, Ms. Ringfowle, is up their smiling away, trying to get everyone to clam down.

" Quite please" I say at a slight higher then normal ton. Everyone silent in less then 30seconds. Most of the time I get that effect on people. I'm silent so when I do talk it must be something important, and I'm deadly. I had kill my father when I was seven, and everyone seemed to have hear about it one point or another. OK your probably thinking..wow what wrong with you. Here the whole story. I was upstairs in my room when I hear my mother scream, I ran down stairs to see what was wrong and saw my father had cut in her in many place and just slit her throat. I just lost it. I grabbed his neck and wouldn't let go. I killed him, but not before he got his knife into my arm, leaving a scar for me to remember that day forever..

Mr. Turn-pipe clears his throat before beginning. But I don't really listen, just wait till they pull that one name out of the hat and I can go back to my forest. Its finally time for the drawing and Ma. Ringfowle, dose her normal saying we've bin hearing for years.

"Lady's first" Her ton is so happy I wonder if shes doing some sort of drug. She reaches down into the bowl and pulls a name.

"Taila Singer" She reads clearly. My heart stops for all of 2 seconds.

"I volunteer" I say it just as I had asked the people the be quiet and everyone hears me. I walk up to the stage, ignoring her saying something about protocol. I stand there and wait for the boy tribute to be picked. Finally Ms. Ringfowle gives up and asks for a round of applause. The district dose give a small one. She then heads over to the boys bowl and pulls a name.

Pytho heventall.

He wasn't someone I knew, which made it better for both of us. We listen to the anthem, then shook hands and left the stage.

They had brought me to a room with a bed and a couple of chairs. I was to have one hour of visitors before I would be taken to the train.

"Would you like.." The guard started but I held my hand up stopping him.

"See anyone? Only Taila if shes there" I reply smugly. He nods and leads Taila in.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before she breaks the silence.

"You didn't need to do that" She says, but I can see shes relived I did.

"Oh yes I did" She goes to interrupt me bu I stop her. "You would have died on the first maybe second day, but me, I have a chance." She looks at me like I'm mad.

"What makes you different?" She says. I sigh at her.

"I've got talent." I say then lower my voice.; "I've lived in the forest most of my life. I'm used to doing things to survive. I can kill without feeling anything. I'll rule the games" It was true, too. I would kill anyone who tried anything on me. The guard came and brought her out. I watched her leave and said nothing. She had always bin my weakness. Ever since we met. After another 45mins alone the peacekeeper lead me from the room and took me to a car. I got in beside the other tribute, I had already forgotten his name. But I realize I could use him to my advantage.

"hi" I say sounding a little sad, like I actually cared he was here.

"Uh...Hi?" He said to me, a little surprised.

"Do you think...maybe...we could be in an alliance together?" I blink my big round green eyes at him. "I haven't much experience killing thing...and I just don't want to die to soon.." I trail off. My act as the sweet innocent girl seem to have him around my finger.

"Yeah sure" He says, he sounds happy, like he wanted this. I smile at him, as if he just made my day. By now we were at the station. We got out and waiting for the camera's to eat are pictures before having the doors shut on us and the train speed off.

I think for a moment, standing there. If all the people in the games are as dumb as this guy, this should be a very quick hunger games, with me as winner.


	4. Train ride

**I don't own the hunger games**

**Chapter 2**

**train ride**

**Jove Druses of district 11**

I went to my room to sit and try and figure out what had happened. This morning I was sitting at my table, in the group home,being picked on by some other kids, the next I'm being put on a train to the capitol. I shook my head as I open the door to my room. The room had to be the size of the whole house. I looked around. There was one bed, a closet with a few outfits, a bathroom with bath and shower, and a huge T.V. I took off my cloths and went in for a shower. I had to say it was one of the best things in my life, it was like rain, but slightly harder. When I finally got out it was dinner. Good I was hungry.

I threw on one of the many outfits I had in my draws, not forgetting to make sure I still had my token. It was a simple ring that spun and had black markings that looked like wings. I walked out of the room and down the hall to the dinner room. Melena Melitta, the girl tribute, was already there,talking to are mentor, Hail Triten. Hail had long brown hair that seemed to be made of silk, and blue eyes that were round and innocent. Melena looked up when she heard me walk in, she smiled a genuine smile, like she was glad I was here. I walked over to her, my own huge smile pasted on my face.

"OK so when we stop at the capitol I have one thing I want you to do. You will, and I mean no matter what they do to you in anyway, listen to you stylist. They say buck naked, you go buck naked. Got it?" She asked, her voice was harsh. We nodded. I wonder who are stylist would be. The first coarse came. It was a potato soup so good I ate it all in under 5 min. Then came a salad, then lamb chops and potato. Some cheese and wine after that and finally a carrot cake that was to die for. After we finished we headed to another room to watch the reapings.

I saw 24 kids get chosen, but to my surprise only 5 I could remember the next day. Xavier Martin for one who looked like he owned the world almost with how he looked down on everyone. Kaylee Darkblade from 7 who was sullen and hostile when picked but then smiled and waved at the camera's when they were on the train. Theliel-Twilight Nightingale from 9 who looked like she didn't care if the capitol shot her dead right there. Melena from my district. Finally the girl from 12, Lyric Meadelin who went for her friend. I walked around a while in my room before going to sleep in my bed, which was very conformable. My last thoughts were of Melena holding a knife to my throat.

I woke to my escort calling me down to breakfast. I got into some clean cloths and headed off to the dinning room. I grabbed a plate from the beginning of the buffet and threw things on it, not really paying attention to what I put. I sat down and we ate in silence. As I took my last bite I hear Hail morn.

"Were here" She said, her voice turning sweet. She smiled at us. I walked over to the window to look out. The city looked so beautiful, it was unreal. I smiled and waved at everyone, not cause I wanted them to like me but because I wanted to see them, study them almost. Melena just looked at me then walked to her room.

This was going to be a fun couple of days.


	5. Chariot ride

***Sorry if the chapters are short once we get into the games they will be longer...just having a hard time with finding time for this. Oh and i don't own the hunger games**

**Chapter 3**

**chariot rides.**

**Champion Verona from district 2**

I let out a curse as they finish plucking hair off of everywhere. I mean everywhere, But I didn't complain once.

"All done!" Said Zunko, one of my prep team. He smiled at me and I gave him a smile back. Him and the other member of the prep team, Mel, walked out to get my stylist. His name was Yaha, and was very...unique. For the last couple of years are Tributes have bin naked with only white cloths with a plus on them to cover well, whatever need to be covered. Sometimes we even got a hat! Yaha walked in the room and looked me over.

"This is what were going to do" He said in his funny capitol accent. "We are going to put you..." He stopped of a second.

_Buck naked. _I thought.

"Were going to put you as a man in a long white coat..."

_With nothing under it_

"With dark pants and long white shirt, looking like one of are doctors here."He smiled, and I think my mouth fell to the floor. But I said nothing, just nodded and got into the outfit before he changed his mind. The cloths were tight but I think that was the point. Show as much as possible but keep them guessing. Yaha lead me down to the elevator where we went down to get to are chariot. Brianna Cameron was already there smiling in her skimpy nurses outfit. She own that outfit with every curve she had, I swear if I hadn't bin holding the chariot at that time I would have fainted.

"What do you think?" she asked, the confidence in her voice over powered her curiosity.

"Great!" I said with more enthusiasm then I hoped for. She laughed and looked me over.

"You don't look to shabby yourself" She said with a teasing smile. I returned it and helped her into the chariot. The chariot started moving soon after the trumpet sounded. Are white horses leading the way. We waved to the crowed, catching there roses and notes. Sending them kisses and smiles. We went around and then stopped as President Snow did his speech then headed around once more before going into the training centre. I got out quickly and went up to are level and straight to my room. It was as huge as are house back home. I look around quickly before stripping of the outfit they put me in and going into some dark pants and a light green shirt. I finger my token a silver ring with a large sapphire inlaid in the centre and two diamonds on either side. Then hear the knock for dinner. I head out to the dinning room and sit down. Everybody's' talking at once and I only pick off a few things. I just decide to sit there and eat the soup that has shown up in front of me.

"We were so beautiful..." Brianna said.

" They should have gone naked..."Said a stylist

"They were perfect" said the mentor

"Crowd loved them" said the other stylist

By now my head is spinning and its only the main coarse. After we finished we went and watched a recap of the chariot rides. I have to say we didn't look too bad. We received are praise from the stylist and mentors then headed to are rooms.

_Man, I'm beat _I thought as I climbed into the comfy bed. I shut my eyes and fell to a dreamless sleep.


	6. Training day one

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: hey Kitiana!**

**Kitiana: hey ddog! What you doing?**

**Me:Writing a hunger games fanfit.**

**Kitiana: Did you tell them you do not own the hunger games?**

**Me:*cry* Why do you have to ruin everything...wait I do own you and the other tributes so I can kill you off! **

**Kitiana: But then who will talk to you? **

**Me: Theliel-Twilight Nightingale will. But your right I do not own the hunger games but I own the tributes who were ideas of many fanfit people. (thanks!) **

**Oh and don't worry Kitiana I have plans for you! That sounded evil...**

**Chapter 4**

**Training day one**

**Kitiana Le'Roy district 1**

I wake up and stagger out of bed and into the bathroom. I strip my cloths off and sit in the bath/ shower. I press a few buttons on the huge panel and suddenly jets from all sides are spraying water at me, all at different temperatures. I step out of reach of the boiling one only to stepping into one that sends out freezing water. Apparently I hit the wrong button. I wait for that to be over and to have my body hit with a lavender colour soap that smell exactly like lily. My hair gets some sort of liquid that has a lovely sent that I can't place. Maybe lavender. Then I am again shot at with boiling and freezing shots of water till I am free of dirt, and a few layers of skin. I step out of the evil shower and see that I have cloths waiting for me on the door handle leaving my room. I quickly grab them and get changed. I didn't really pay attention to what I was wearing at the time, just wondering about the delicious food that would be down stairs. I touched my hand to my necklace as I walked down the hall. My necklace is silver locket with a green gem in the middle. I open it and look at the picture of my family. My eyes dart over to the other side of it where its blank. I had planed to fill it with a picture of my husband and daughters/sons but at this point it looks like that won't be happening. I enter the dinning room to see that Xavier, my boy counter part for the games, was already their almost done his food. I garbed some food from the huge buffet and sat down next to him. He gives me a smirk and returns to eating. I start to eat a orange thing that is very hard. I think its called a carrot.

I examined Xavier. He had short silver hair that so can't be natural but he claims is and green eyes that shine. He is about 6"1 and pretty well built. All the girls gush over him at school, but I never gave him a second look till he volunteered for the 12 year old boy that was chosen. I remembered that he was pretty arrogant at school. Acting like he owned the place. Which to a degree he did. He was the mayors kid and he had been training for these games since the very first one happened. He was deadly with a sword from what I've seen/heard. He finished his food and looked me over. His eyes locked on mine and held their.

"Don't get in my way and I won't kill you, if I have to it will be fast." He said as he held my gaze. I nodded.

"Got it. Just stay out of my way as well. Also you can find someone to replace me in the career pack, I'm going solo." I said back to him. I flashed him my sweetest smile and changed my ton of voice from deadly to sweet. "Well good luck in the games!"

I got up and started to walk out the room when are mentor, Tush,walked in.

"Where are you going! Take a seat." His voice was harsh. So I scampered over to chair I had been siting in.

"OK here's the plan. Show off whatever talent you got but save your best for the game maker." He nodded at us then left the room with only a simple hand gesture to tell us to follow. We head down the long hall way that holds are rooms till we reach the elevator. He pushes one of the buttons and the door opens and sends us speeding down to the main floor. We arrive their in seconds, me feel like I'm not going to be able to hold my breakfast in. We walk out into the floor. The other 22 tributes are all there, waiting for us. We step in to the circle and the mentor rushes into a lecture about what we will be doing. We all nod at the end and go are own ways. I head straight to the swords. I'm good at them but I could be a ton better. I practice with that most of the morning. By 11 I had mastered every move the trainer knew so I moved on to eatable plants. I messed up on a couple of them that I hadn't seen before but for the most part I passed. I stayed and chatted with the trainer for a while longer till a boy came over to my station. He had short blond hair and dark blue eyes. He smiled at me and join the station.

"Hey" He said to me. He sounded kinda happy like he wanted to be here but also like he was being forced to talk to me.

"Hey" I respond with a genuine smile. I remember him from the reapings, Blaze I think was his name.

"Um..I'm blaze your Kitiana right?" I nod "Well um my friends back there wanted to know if you would join are allience? We thought since you weren't training with the other careers that ment you weren't with them..and..." He stopped suddenly. "I'll leave now..."

He turned and walked away, well I should say running. I quickly caught up with him and grabed his arm. He turned to me, I guess he was expecting someone else because he looked like he was about to bite my head off. When he saw it was me though he smiled shyly.

"I say lets go meet your friends" I grinned hugely at him. He nodded and led me over to a girl and a boy I didn't at all recognize. The one had long platinum blonde hair that hangs in ringlets to just below her shoulders and these beautiful bright green. She had slight tan, and stood at about 5'8". I noticed she had a scar going down her left arm.

"I'm Kaylee Darkblade" The girl smiled brightly at me. I nodded and gave a small smile back. "And this is Pytho heventall" She pointed to the boy beside her.

This one had curly blond hair and grey eyes. He had taned skin just like Kaylee's. He also had a dragon looking birth mark on his right eye. When he noticed me looking at it he scowled at me.

"Hi. I'm Kitiana" I nodded to them again. "I heard you wanted me in your alliance?" they all nodded at me. It was clearly Kaylee's idea though since she was the first to respond to me, like she knew exactly what I would ask.

"Well just so you know we will most likely be ditching each other when it gets to 10 or 8 people." She as she talked each guy gave a small grunt in agreement. Yup it was her idea, and the others didn't like it. I nodded and then thought for a second.

I could use these people as a shield almost. Any serious fights go down I can leave them holding the bag.

"Sure I'll join but" I paused for effect "No one else" They all grunted with approval. I nodded " Don't talk to me too much OK? If my male counter part finds out I'm in a alliance with you guys we'll be the first dead. Anyone asks I said no your invite." I cough for a second then said a little louder.

"No you little egg head. I told you at least 30 times already! I don't want to join your stupid little band of misfits. Now leave me alone" With that I gave them a quick wink turned my back to them and walked over to the not tieing station.

I gave a quick sigh. This was going to be a very fun hunger games.

**Ok i know that wasn't the whole training day but i figured I would give them some time to rest since they have had a hard day training. I'll probably do only the morning of the 2nd day too. And for the gamemakers privet session...well I got a big surprise for you guys. **

**Oh and **

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**


End file.
